A Legendary Super Saiyan in Nerima
by Gogeta-64
Summary: When a Super Saiyan of epic proportions arrives in the Ranma 1/2 universe how will the Ranma crew survive. Generic and Main Character death very likely please don't read if that sort of thing upsets you. Chapter 4 "Broly's Best Day Ever" is up. On hold due to writers block for this story.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1 Arrival

.

.

Authors note:

.

Constructive criticism would be appreciated as this will help me to make improvements to the story.

.

This is a what if story where someone from the DBZ universe is suddenly deposited into the Ranma½ universe. This story is likely only going to be short. Takes place several weeks after the battle with Saffron.

.

don't own anything here (I'm gonna go steal Soan's water fountain gig)

.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

.

All the extra Full stops are a result of arguing with my computer about the story format just ignore them if they are not a part of a paragraph or sentence

.

.

On with the story:

.

.

.

It was a typical day in Nerima the construction companies where working overtime to fix the damages caused by the Nerima Wrecking crew, Ryoga was wondering obliviously around a park looking at a map wondering how he got to the jungles of south America, Ranma as was typical of any halfway sane person was trying desperately to get as far as possible away from Akane's cooking, all of these people who could loosely be described as lunatics where happily oblivious to an approaching threat far beyond their comprehension.

.

Out in the outer edge of the solar system a small spherical object shot past Pluto at high velocity Carried within this object is one of the greatest monsters ever conceived, its destination a fragile blue planet called earth.

.

Meanwhile Soun and Genma where playing (rather poorly) shoji when both of them froze from a sensation (some might call it fear or an instinct called self preservation) which sent shivers down there spines which they usually associated to their master.

Soun: "Say Saotome did you feel that"

Genma: "I sure did Tendo you get the feeling we should leave town for a while until this blows over".

Soun (Cue demon headed Soun): "And leave my darling daughters behind not a chance"

Genma (Panicked): "Okay take it easy I was just kidding Tendo"

Soun (calmer): "For your sake you better have been, say do you want have another game of anything goes shogi"

Genma (greedy glint in eyes): "Your on Tendo loser pays the winners bar tab"

_._

_._

_Meanwhile in a location which could vaguely be described as here_

Ryoga tried to make out the map of York and wondering where the Tendo dojo was

Ryoga (Angry and confused):"Where the hell am I now. Ranma this is all your fault"

Thwack just as he finished that sentence he was hit in the back of the head by a rouge football, as he was regaining his senses there was a sonic boom from above and a white spherical object crashed into the Furinkan high school field killing the football team in the process and flinging Ryoga into the pool.

.

As the dust settled the survivors and a small black pig crept towards the crater created by the impact and saw what looked like a small space pod.

.

The silence was broken as the front of the pod opened up and the sound of insane laughter which was rivalled only by Kodachi Kuno drifted out of the of the now open pod and a wave of power was suddenly emitted which was felt and feared by every Ki user on the planet and a large muscular black haired man floated easily out of the crater and upon spotting the mass of students he developed an evil smirk and brought his hand to up so his palm was pointing at the students.

.

The black piglet tried to attack him but he backhanded it sending it to lower earth orbit.

.

A small green ball of energy formed in his palm and with a casual push it was sent towards the gathered students vaporising them and everything within a 200 meter radius effortlessly sending out a shockwave powerful enough to shatter every window in the city leaving nothing but a laughing lunatic floating above the massive crater unscathed.

.

.

.

End of chapter 1

.

This was merely an introductory chapter any future chapters will be longer however before I post those I would like to receive some feedback which I could use to help improve my stories in the future.

.

If you're wondering whether or not I've killed of any significant characters in this chapter don't worry all the deaths involved so far are generic characters only. And yes the DBZ character I brought in is Broly none of the others will make an appearance as this is a what if scenario where Broly is brought to a different universe how that happens is up to your own perception I would suggest going with magic banishment or an unexpected encounter with a large black hole (large black holes are actually considered to be less dangerous than small ones since the gravity difference is not as extreme resulting in a less pronounced spaghetti effect).

.

.

.

Next chapter then Blue Thunder vs the Legendary Super Saiyan


	2. Blue Thunder vs LSSJ

Chapter 2 The Blue Thunder vs the Legendary Super Saiyan

.

.

Authors note:

Constructive criticism would be appreciated as this will help me to make improvements to the story.

.

Obviously I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Dragonball/z/GT/Kai, I do however own something much more valuable and that is a er ahh ohh I got a better sense of humour than king Kai (or at least I hope I do).

.

This is a what if story where someone from the DBZ universe is suddenly deposited into the Ranma½ universe. This story is likely only going to be short. Takes place several weeks after the battle with Saffron.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

.

Full stops on an empty line are there for formatting purposes so please ignore them (author skulks of muttering about malleting a disobedient computer)

**Btw when Ranma is in his cursed form I will refer to him as a her in descriptions although some of the characters will always refer to Ranma as a he even in curse form.**

.

.

On with the story:

.

.

.

5 minutes before arrival

.

Akane (Mildly upset): "Come on Ranma hurry up we're going to be late because of you"

Ranma: "If you're worried so much about that Akane why don't cha try to wake me up earlier"

Akane: "I'm not your mother baka why should I have to wake you up besides I thought your deadbeat Father liked to wake you up early for training"

Ranma: "Hey it's not my fault he lost interest in early morning trainin when we got back from….." Splash

Akane and ladle lady: "Hahahahhahahaha"

Ranma (Irritated): "Laugh it up tomboy I don't get how that one old lady always manages to splash me every time" grumble the now wet red head (sorry hentai's just water)

Akane (Awestruck): "Hey Ranma look is that a shooting star"

Akane Pointed at the rapidly falling object as the sonic boom echoed throughout the city

Ranma (Concerned): "Akane I think that things gonna hit the school go back to the dojo and get pops and Mr Tendo"

Akane: "That's ridiculous Ranma why would we need those two…."

Akane was cut off as the object collided with the ground as both girls were thrown of their feet by the resulting earthquake.

Akane: "Ow my head Ranma are you okay….. Ranma"

looking at the red head Akane was terrified to see a look of absolute terror on frozen on her fiancés face

Akane (Worried): "Ranma what's wrong… SAY SOMETHING YOU BAKA" Akane's yelling broke Ranma out of her trance just in time for a small black object to knock her over again, seeing that the object was in fact her pet Akane panicked

Akane (Again): "Oh my God Pchan what happened to you… Ranma Pchans hurt…. Ranma…. Oh now what are you doing baka"

Ranma (Angry)"SHUT UP AKANE I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO THE DOJO GO NOW"

Akane: "Wha Ra Ranma what's going on"

A green flash suddenly lit up the horizon as a massive explosion ripped through the Furinkan high as Ranma stood up and started moving towards the school

Ranma: "Akane something incredibly evil arrived on that meteor and as a martial artist it's my job to stop it from killing anymore innocents"

Akane: "But Ranma I'm a Martial artist to I can help"

Ranma: "No Akane not against this I'll try to hold it of but I need you to get pops, Shampoo, moose the ghoul and the freak hopefully we'll be able to take this thing down Ukyo is probably already there"

Akane: "What about Ryoga Ranma shouldn't I try to find him" (massive sweat drop from audience)

Ranma: "Just toss Pchan in the Furo" said Ranma just before leaping onto a nearby building and making a beeline to the crater via rooftop

Akane: "WAIT RANMA HOW WILL DROWNING PCHAN HELP ME FIND RYOGA YOU BAKA"

yelled grumpy Akane without hearing a response she turned around and stalked to the dojo deciding to steal all of Ranma's red shirts again to dress up her straw practice dummies 'ha serves him right for thinking I can't look after myself after all I am the best martial artist in the district how else could I mallet Ranma into lower earth orbit so frequently' (ha yeah right we all know Ranma lets you hit him).

.

.

Meanwhile

.

Maniacal laughter still echoed through what was left of the school as one delusional kendoist walked towards the crater wondering why the foul sorcerer insisted on playing with explosives.

.

T. Kuno: "No doubt the cretin seeks to seduce the fair Akane Tendo and the pig tailed girl with such a boorish light show, very well Saotome if you wish to raise the stakes than I Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High shall put an end to your devious plots once and for All"

.

After a sudden unexplained Lightning flash a clinically insane martial artist began running to ground zero intent on ending Saotome's pitiful existence.

.

.

Back at the blast site

.

Looking down at the molten lump of metal at the bottom of the crater the deranged legend was silently cursing himself for forgetting how fragile space pods are (well this is the guy who destroyed a galaxy in his first movie appearance, cut him a little slack it's hard to avoid accidentally breaking everything when it's made of something weak like paper Mache or Raditz)

.

Broly: "Curse you Kakarot this is all your fault" just as he finished he finished this external monologue (very talkative for him actually) a short busty red head landed in front of him exuding an aura of confidence (false obviously)

Ranma:"You know you sound just like pig boy let me guess this Kakarot whatever that is stole your bread in junior high"

Broly: "grrr"

Ranma: "Not very talkative are ya big guy what did carrot man do to you"

.

Letting loose his aura (for a dramatic backdrop) Broly started yelling

Broly: "THE FOOL CRIED WHEN WE WERE BABIES AAAAAAHHHHH"

Upon looking back at Ranma Broly saw her face first on the ground twitching with a big sweatdrop

.

Broly (smirking): "What giving up already"

.

Picking herself up Ranma said

Ranma "Hell no Ranma Saotome never loses especially not to someone who looks like Ryoga with steroids" (imagine if Nabiki really had given Ryoga Steroids that one time)

As Ranma finished she noticed that Broly was about to fire what looked like a shishi Hokudan at her and panicked for a second before panicking even more as someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug (while groping her considerable assets)

.

Broly was so surprised by this that he allowed his attack to dissipate as the newcomer started his speech

.

: "Fear not my love for I Tatewaki Kuno shall protect you from this foul demon no doubt summoned to enslave you to the sorcerous Saotome once more now that you have broken from his…" thwack

.

Ranma: "LET GO YOU IDIOT"

screamed an enraged red head after releasing an arm and belting Kuno across his thick skull

.

Broly (amused): "Ha ha ha ha what's wrong having a lovers quarrel"

.

Ranma: "WE'RE NOT LOVERS YOU CIRCUS FREAK GAAAH"

yelled an even more enraged red head before being interrupted by everyone's favourite kendoist

.

: "There there no need for modesty my pig tailed Venus for I Tatewaki Kuno the blue thunder of Furinkan high shall announce our love to the heavens themselves…"

"Ha if you insist

Stated a sadistically (!we get it Broly's big and evil!) grinning Broly as he raised his hand to erase the fool's existence

.

: "Why you insolent cur how dare you interrupt the blue thunder of Furinkan High in the middle of his proclamations of love to the pig tailed goddess, now I know that you are truly a conjuration of the foul sorcerer Saotome have at thee villain"

.

Finishing his pointless rant Kuno charged the towering brute and began his attack launching dozens of strikes with his boken per second every hit landed on target, this kept going on for several minutes as Ranma stared in shock as the big man just stood there grinning as the kendoist's attacks had no noticeable effect.

.

Eventually growing bored Broly lashed out and grabbed Kuno's head before lifting him of the ground, Kuno tried to hit Broly's own head with the boken but Broly simply jerked the weapon out of the Kendoist's hands before using it to bat a charging Ranma into a house at the edge of the crater causing it to collapse on her.

.

Broly: "Oh was that your girlfriend I just killed ha ha don't worry you'll be joining her soon"

.

: "mph mppphhh"

.

Broly: "What's the matter boy nothing to say ha hah"

.

All of a sudden a giant spatula impact Broly's head before said utensil bent out of shape Ukyo was so stunned that she didn't notice Broly throw something at her until she felt a wooden object tear straight through her stomach as she screamed in agony she collapsed to the ground in a growing puddle of her own blood, just before her world went black she saw the Behemoth crush Kuno's head in his hand as easily as if it were an empty can of cola.

.

Broly: "Ha ha ha this planets inhabitants are as fragile as newborns at least now you truly can declare your love the heavens ha ha"

.

Dropping the carcass in his hand he started licking of the blood and grey matter of his hand before taking of and heading off to find more victims leaving only a faint aura trailing over the horizon.

.

.

.

End Chapter

.

Authors notes:

This is a rough draft so feel free to point out any errors I might have made.

.

Sorry if the fight scene wasn't to your liking in my opinion I'm not very good at writing those although I probably could have done better if there was not such a large power difference between the combatants, should I leave their power levels as is or do something to bring the difference to more manageable levels? For example super soba noodles, that martial arts calligraphy move (can't remember its name) or ultimate weakness muxubustion (I doubt this would even work on a Saiyan in the first place since it's only ever been used on humans as far as I know).

.

Who should I make Broly go after next he'll be leaving Tokyo Temporarily to find stronger victims no he won't nuke the city (I'm not done with it yet) or the planet since he destroyed his space pod I'll have him do what the androids did in future trunk's timeline (for now) since there's no way off the planet without a space ship (as far as I'm concerned Saiyans cannot survive in space longer than they can hold their breath which I'm assuming is 5-10 minutes if they have time to prepare themselves before hand) especially since there are no other planets in the solar system with breathable atmospheres for Broly to retreat to after destroying the planet.

.

.

Next Chapter Licking wounds


	3. Licking Wounds

Chapter 3 licking Wounds

.

.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary everyone already knows the reason why we post stories in FanFiction websites is because we don't own the material we're using in the first place

.

LSSJ= A shorthand for Legendary Super Saiyan (Saiyajin for those who prefer the Japanese version)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Panda sign**

Random full stops= Formatting aid (Accursed computer)

.

Sorry about the slight change in my writing style during this chapter just experimenting a little.

.

.

Last Time on FanFiction slaughterhouse… I mean Legendary Super Saiyan in Nerima

.

Eventually growing bored Brolly lashed out and grabbed Kuno's head before lifting him of the ground, Kuno tried to hit Broly's own head with the boken but Broly simply jerked the weapon out of the Kendoist's hands before using it to bat a charging Ranma into a house at the edge of the crater causing it to collapse on her.

.

Brolly: "Oh was that your girlfriend I just killed ha ha don't worry you'll be joining her soon"

Kuno: "mph mppphhh"

Brolly: "What's the matter boy nothing to say ha hah"

.

All of a sudden a giant spatula impact Brolly's head before said utensil bent out of shape Ukyo was so stunned that she didn't notice Broly throw something at her until she felt a wooden object tear straight through her stomach as she screamed in agony she collapsed to the ground (while a pool of her own blood formed a puddle around her), just before her world went black she saw the Behemoth crush Kuno's head in his hand as easily as if it were an empty can of cola.

.  
>Broly: "Ha ha ha this planets inhabitants are as fragile as newborns at least now you truly can declare your love the heavens ha ha"<p>

Dropping the carcass in his hand he started licking of the blood and grey matter of his hand before taking of and heading off to find more victims leaving only a faint aura trailing over the horizon.

.

.

.

On with the Story

.

.

A group of martial Artists was running towards the remains of the local high school, well one of the two troll like creatures was actually pogoing there but the reason why they were heading out in that direction was that they had hopes of preventing anymore destruction, which is odd because this particular group of people was generally responsible for said destruction (even if it is usually indirectly in some cases) and also to prevent one of their own, a certain pigtailed martial artist from falling victim to some unknown evil (hey their not omnipotent you can't expect them to know exactly what's going on all the time) that somehow vaporised a considerable chunk of the ward in a matter of seconds.

This ragtag group comprised of a moustached man leaving a pile of tears and a giant (somehow bipedal) Panda who both would probably have run for the hills already, if not for a dwarf like man carrying a bag of women's panties over his shoulder keeping them in check who for once was actually worried about someone other than himself 'When I save my beautiful Ranma-Chan she'll be so thankful that she'll be glad to model my collection for me' maybe not oh well at least the other members of the group where concerned about Ranma's safety…. Except Moose who was secretly planning to kill Ranma for dragging his precious Shampoo into such a dangerous situation, the purple haired cat girl and Cologne where heading up the group followed closely by Akane who was carrying a now conscious and struggling Pchan who she didn't try to bathe in the Furo because there were more important things to do right now (Cries of outrage from the audience) such as saving her baka of a fiancé…..Thwack having just run into Shampoo both girls fell to the ground (Pchan found himself being smothered to death in a large pair of bosoms (as Shampoo had spun around to face Akane as she fell) getting up to a kneeling position Akane looked around to see everyone had abruptly stopped at the edge of a large crater and where staring at two lone figures on the ground near the centre.

Akane: "Is That Ranma"

Shampoo: "Aiya kitchen destroyer blind is to to idiot stick boy and spatula girl no see airan anywhere"

Genma (Panda): **Where is that useless son of mine?**

As usual pretty much everyone ignored the Panda and instead opted for running straight to the downed figures as they closed the distance they realised that Kuno was dead and Ukyo was not far behind since there was still blood gushing from her wound at such a fast pace that her heart was still functioning at least (I'm not a medical expert but I'm just going to assume that someone with a beating heart loses blood more quickly than it naturally drains from the body without a pulse).

Ignoring the Kendoist (a habit they all developed when he was alive) the group gathered around Ukyo, they were close enough now that they could see the remains of a boken handle buried deep in her stomach (the rest of the weapon snapped of when Ukyo fell to the ground) Akane gasped in shock at seeing the damage close up several of the others almost threw up their breakfast at the sight (just because their martial artists doesn't mean they are used to seeing such horrific injuries).

Deciding to stop the bleeding to increase Ukyo's odds of survival Cologne tapped a select group of pressure points and the blood flow slowed down considerably (the boken was left in for now to help plug up the wound until a better alternative can be found).

Cologne: "We need to get her to the Cat Café I have some medicine there which should help her"

Ukyo: "uuugh"

Shampoo: "Aiya Spatula girl waking up"

Ukyo opened her eyes

Genma (Panda): **Where's Ranma Girl**

Ukyo (weakly): "Ra Ranma honey got buried in tha that house"

Ukyo lifted her arm just long enough to point at a collapsed house at the far end of the crater before returning to a blissfully unconscious state away from the pain (guess Cologne forgot to touch the pressure points to neutralise the pain) Shampoo immediately ran to the house to dig out her airan with Akane and Genma following close behind the Panda dropping a sign saying insulting Ranma for something.

Watching those three sprint of (skipping in Genma's case who knows how the mind of a Panda works) Cologne finished bandaging Ukyo before pogoing of after them followed by Soan who stopped by Ukyo to pick her up before following at a light jogging speed (partly not to cause Ukyo any discomfort but mostly because his torrent of tears stopped him from seeing what was in front of him properly) Moose followed in the air since Soun's tears triggered his curse leaving Hopposai with Kuno.

Happosai: "Well boy you tried your best I'll make sure your remains are returned to your family for a proper burial, you can thank me by being reincarnated as a female this world is full of to many men you know"

Bending down to pick up Kuno's body Happosai placed the remains inside of a subspace pocket so that he could return them to the Kuno family later 'ha and to think Moose only uses this technique to store weapons' after completing that thought Happosai developed a wide smile before bounding gleefully of to join the others

Happosai: "Wait for me Ranma-Chan you're going to be so happy to see all the silky darlings I collected for you to model woo hooo"

.

.

Upon Regaining consciousness the first thing that Ranma Noticed was all the heavy timber pinning him to the ground the next thing he noticed was a splitting headache where the boken hit him (a headache probably isn't as painful as being structurally integral to a couple of tons worth of house, not that I'm speaking from experience or anything) followed closely by the fact that he was a he at the moment, while this wouldn't seem odd to most men but Ranma distinctly remembered being a she before losing consciousness that that he was complaining or anything 'hm musta broken a hot water pipe when I crashed into the buildin'. Suddenly Ranma heard some muffled voices approaching but couldn't make out what they were Saiyan 'no go away what if that monster is still lurkin around somewhere' just as he finished that thought Ranma had to close his eyes as a beam shifted above him causing sunlight to filter mercilessly down onto his face, a shadow promptly appeared blocking out the sun again keeping his eyes closed and praying that he wasn't about to die he was shocked by what happened next.

"Bwee"

Akane: "Hey everyone over here Pchan found Ranma"

Opining his eyes again Ranma stared in shock at the mini piglet towering menacingly over him

Ranma: "Ryoga"

Ryoga: "Bwee"

Everyone gathered round Ranma and started digging him (since they were so close he couldn't get out on his own with hurting them so just let them do the work guess he inherited some of Genma's laziness after all)

Shampoo: "Pig boys nose is to to good at finding Ranma maybe Shampoo's cat nose can do to would be very useful"

Akane (deadpanning): "Sure if Ranma wasn't afraid of your cat form"

Ranma (in relief): "Alright I'm free"

Genma (Panda): **Boy how dare you embarrass the Saotome School by losing in such a disgraceful manor**

The Panda suddenly found itself flying over the horizon courtesy of a high powered kick from a certain pigtailed martial artist (ironically in the same direction Broly flew away) not to be seen from for a short while.

Happosai: "Well now that the oaf is out of the way we better get moving before poor little Ukyo bleeds to death"

Cologne: "Agreed lets head to the cat café I just happen to have some rare healing herbs there that should be able to heal the Kuonji girl up in no time son in law when we get there you need to explain what happened once we get there we need to know what we're dealing with here"

Ranma didn't bother replying and simply opted to follow as the rest of the group set of at a respectable pace stopping only once they left the crater to survey the devastation that was caused in less than 5 minutes (real time not DBZ time otherwise it would have taken up at least 17 chapters) before they continued on their way.

.

.

Meanwhile at the Tendo house

For Kasumi it was business as usual cleaning the house except this time she was wearing a biohazard suit as she was removing leftovers from the freezer which happened to be Akane's last attempt at cooking, carefully trying not to spill any of the glowing green goo onto the floor Kasumi placed the for lack of a better word substance into a specially built biohazard container and closed the lid before it could jump out, most people would wonder how food can move under its own power but those same people have been fortunate enough not to experience Akane's cooking.

Taking of the biohazard suit Kasumi took the container out to the front gate where some Government agents took the foul chemicals and handed Kasumi a Briefcase filled with Yen before departing, the err food never to be seen by civilian eyes again.

Kasumi: "My what funny people I hope they treat it humanely it's a shame it kept trying to escape to kill someone called Broly he sounded like such a nice young man to"

Turning around back into the house Kasumi continued her mundane chores completely oblivious to the fact that she just sold of the earth's best hope to a government agency who would promptly destroy it since it was such a huge threat to humanity (hey that stuff is too dangerous for anyone no matter how insane to willingly study or turn into a biological weapon, guess Broly cheated death this time).

.

.

.

End Chapter

.

Disgruntled Reader: Hey Gogeta-64 what gives I thought this Fanfic was supposed to be about Brolly killing everyone where'd he go?

Gogeta-64: Don't worry Brolly simply went to find something else to do, probably either hunting for food or wiping out the Chinese Amazons village (either is a likely occurrence with Saiyans) can't decide which one of those two to use at the moment so feel free to vote with private messages or as part of a review about which you would rather see.

Brolly: Ah so you're the puny maggot who thought he could control me.

Gogeta-64: Now Brolly please be reasonable.

Brolly: Is that another word for cremation.

Gogeta-64: Yes err I mean noaaaaagh.

Audience sweat drops as author chases Brolly around to steal back his pizza.

.

**Power levels**

(Sorry couldn't resist putting in my own power levels)

**Chapter 1**

Generic Civilians (non-martial artists): 4.5 to 5.5

Ryoga (Human): 46

Ryoga (Pig): 18.5

Brolly (Power Level heavily suppressed): 8,500

**Chapter 2**

Akane: 23

Ranma (Male): 49

Old Lady (who is always watering the road): 118

Ranma (Female): 42 (weaker than male form but has speed and agility boost to compensate)

Ryoga (Pig, Injured): 2.8

Tatewaki Kuno: 35

Ukyo: 26

**Chapter 3**

Soun: 29

Genma (Panda): 47

Happosai: 124

Moose: 43

Shampoo: 37

Cologne: 94

Ryoga (Pig, conscious but still injured): 9.4

Ukyo (Critically Injured): 1.8

.

**Technical details rant please skip if not interested.**

Power needed to destroy moon (estimate): 230.5 (Roshi destroyed the moon in Dragonball and was later stated to have a power level of 139 also piccolo with weights 322 destroyed the moon again. 230.5 is the average, couldn't use 139 though since that's for Roshi's normal state not his powered up one).

Power needed to destroy the Earth (81x the moons mass): 18,670.5

In this Fanfic the characters are capable of concentrating massive amounts of energy into a small blast radius to enhance the amount of damage done to a smaller area (for example Broly can fire planet busters when powered up higher than he is at the moment that merely destroy everything in a 2 meter blast radius that's to weak to survive the attack, this would allow them to kill character capable of surviving planet destroying attacks without actually destroying the planet they are fighting on), also any energy leftover from the initial attack can bleed of harmlessly into the atmosphere since the energy used in both Ranma ½ and the Dragonball series is a type of life force energy called Ki (energy generated by yourself) or Chi (Energy generated by others). Using this theory it's possible that the average human could destroy a city with a power level 5 but since the only power level from the DBZ series for an average human is the farmer at the 5 mark I'm just assuming Akira Toriyama didn't care about the maths (or physics and continuity which would explain why their space ships are faster than light but somehow slower than a teleportation technique stated to allow movement AT the speed of light) when creating the series (I'm just putting it at 5 since I can't be bothered to calculate a normal humans true power level it's probably even smaller than the given power for the turtle anyway).

.

**Power Multipliers**

(I don't believe in the decreasing multiplier theory for Super Saiyans otherwise the Kaioken would eventually end up better than any of the earlier Super Saiyan forms).

All power multipliers apply to power increase over base form only.

**Transformation/berserker states**

Nekoken: 3x

Super Saiyan: 50x

Legendary Super Saiyan: 500x

**Permanent Power-ups (non-reversible may be used as a means of trying to close the power gap) **

Sacred Water: 2x

Unlock Potential: 5x-50x (varies depending on person, can only be done once)

.

.

Death count

1x Artificial Intelligence (Saiyan Space Pod Computer)

Random Civilians killed by aftershocks and/or explosion: 5,907

1x Tatewaki Kuno

1x Potentially helpful biological threat

.

.

Btw I am aware that Broly's name is not Brolly which is actually a colloquial term for an umbrella, I just used Brolly during this chapter because that's how the Fanfic website thinks its spelt (conformity my Achilles Heel).

.

.

.

Next Chapter Broly's Best Day Ever


	4. Broly's Best Day Ever

Broly's Best Day Ever

.

Disclaimer: Don't own, also beware of low flying squirrels.

.

Speech: "Speech"

Thoughts: 'Thoughts'

Panda Sign: **Panda Sign**

LSSJ is an abbreviation of Legendary Super Saiyan (just wanted to boost word count by sixteen)

.

.

.

Last Time

Kasumi doomed the world, Tatewaki was forgotten about (again),Genma learned how to fly and most importantly Broly stole my friggin pizza.

.

On with the story.

.

Genma was not a happy panda not only had he fallen into that spring of drowned female panda (no one else was aware he turned into a female as well as a panda if they did Ranma would never let him hear the end of it) years ago but he also appeared to be having even worse luck as of late an example of which being that after Ranma kicked him into the sky he lost consciousness which had only just returned to him just in time to discover that he had apparently landed in a panda enclosure….. during the breeding season, at first it was easy to fend of the lustful male pandas due to his superior fighting ability but then the keepers cheated and hit him with a dart laced with sedative, which slowed him down considerable to the point where all he could do was run away from the throng of male pandas but now he was backed into a corner and there was nowhere to go, as he has said so many times a martial artists life is fraught with peril, as the horny panda's approached Genma let out the closest thing to a scream a panda can manage.

Genma: "Grooooowf"

.

.

Broly was a very happy Saiyan for once as he had recently found a large talking frog which called itself the frog hermit, while it was very talkative it shut up very quickly after he roasted it alive with a Ki blast, it made for a very delicious meal to the Saiyan who was busy picking the last of the meat from one of the leg bone's when suddenly he was engulfed in an explosion, after waiting for the smoke to clear Broly finished eating and looked behind him to see a column of tanks with their cannons trained on him, unconcerned Broly stood up dropped the bone and started laughing with maniacal glee.

Broly: "What is this it a bunch of grown men with their tin toys"

As he finished speaking the tanks opened fire, the shells and bullets exploding and bouncing of his skin respectively as he walked casually towards the nearest tank which seeing the lack of effect decided it would have a better chance of killing the alien by running it over, as it closed the gap at top speed it was kicked casually into the air and vaporised with a Ki blast by Broly who was laughing at the Tanks antics, seeing this the other tank commanders ordered a retreat but it was too late Broly seemingly teleported in front of one of the tanks before lifting it up to slam into another nearby tank causing the ammo inside each to explode from the concussive force destroying both tanks, The large man then floated easily out of the smoke cloud stopping at a hover to fire a volley of Ki blast's at all of the remaining tanks most of which were engulfed in a sickly green explosion never to be seen again the final tank however somehow managed to dodge the blast aimed at it, Smirking Broly vanished from sight again only to reappear on the vehicles roof, grabbing the turret Broly gently lifted his arm which resulted in the turret being torn away from the tank leaving a terrified crew to stare Broly in shock.

Soldier: "you you're a monster"

Broly (laughing insanely): "Monster? No I am a demon"

Pointing his palm at the tanks interior Broly released a Ki blast which killed the crew instantly.

Broly: "Isn't there anyone on this planet who can challenge my power"

Back in the air again Broly started heading north pausing only to negligently destroy a passing passenger plane.

.

.

Back at the zoo

Many panda's where content again and returning to their usual activities of eating and being generally lazy, one panda in particular though was curled up into a ball and sobbing in the corner and was for some reason holding up a sign

Genma: **What did I ever do to deserve this?**

The panda keeper one Nodoka Saotome was staring at the new panda fondly (unaware that it was her husband despite the sign) dreaming about how many cute little panda babies will soon be roaming the exhibit, she couldn't wait to tell her husband of this development since he loves pandas so much (it's a very easy mistake to make since he spends so much time as a panda himself and always sends postcards with pandas on).

.

.

Broly had once again found something interesting to do, much to the detriment of the personnel at area 51 (hey he can cover a lot of distance quickly) who had started fleeing in a panic as soon as they realised that conventional weapons were useless against this specific threat, Broly however was having fun reducing everything to ashes all of the bases buildings had already been decimated and the survivors were fleeing in all directions, gleefully giggling like a child Broly was alternating between shooting the survivors with Ki blasts and swooping down to rip off their heads. Not a single soul escaped the base with its life leaving nothing but smouldering wreckage and a cackling giant flying off into the distance.

.

.

The zoo again

Nodoka was back in dreamland again and was as usual day dreaming about all the wonderful grandchildren her manly son would provide for her to dote on, as a result she didn't see one of the female pandas jump clear over the enclosure fence (guess the sedatives finally wore of) and bound away for freedom skipping merrily like a school girl all the way leaving behind a bunch of stunned keepers and a crowd of gawking tourist's, the Neriman locals simply brushed it of since it wasn't one of the strangest things they'd ever seen.

.

.

Broly was once again hungry (that frog hermit was merely an appetiser to such a powerful Saiyan) since he was floating over a city he decided to descend to street level to look for a restaurant. Upon touching down Broly spotted a place called Burger King just a little way down the street and opted to simply walk there, many of the pedestrians merely staring at the strangely clad man. Broly entered the fast food restaurant and approached the brown haired teenaged girl sitting at the counter who started fidgeting nervously (name badge says Cindy).

Cindy (nervously): "Good after noon sir may I take your order"

Broly: "Give me all the food you have"

Cindy (still nervous): "Er sir I don't think you can afford that would mind er placing a smaller order"

Broly smirked and slammed a very large handful of bills onto the counter cracking the surface around his fist (Broly started looting his victims for local money before tossing aside their corpses)

Broly: "Is that enough"

Cindy (now scared): "ye yes sir that would be plenty would you like to take the food with you or eat inside"

Broly (pointing at an empty table by the window): "Bring it to that table"

Cindy: "Sir we don't provide a waitress service here"

Broly raised his hand and charged a ki blast.

Cindey (Panicking): "di did I say we don't have a waitress service silly me my mistake he he"

Lowering his hand Broly dispersed the attack and went over to sit at the table.

10 minutes later Broly left the Burger King leaving customers and staff alike stunned that one man had actually managed to eat all the food on the premises. Taking of Broly hovered over the city and started flinging Ki blasts everywhere, smiling to himself Broly flew off again.

Once the dust settled the only thing left standing in the entire city was the Burger King which was completely unmarked with its occupants all very much alive (guess Broly found something even he doesn't want to destroy).

.

.

.

End Chapter

.

**Power levels**

(Sorry couldn't resist putting in my own power levels)

**Chapter 1**

Generic Civilians (non-martial artists): 4.5 to 5.5

Ryoga (Human): 46

Ryoga (Pig): 18.5

Brolly (Power Level heavily suppressed): 8,500

**Chapter 2**

Akane: 23

Ranma (Male): 49

Old Lady (who is always watering the road): 118

Ranma (Female): 42 (weaker than male form but has speed and agility boost to compensate)

Ryoga (Pig, Injured): 2.8

Tatewaki Kuno: 35

Ukyo: 26

**Chapter 3**

Soun: 29

Genma (Panda): 47

Happosai: 124

Moose: 43

Shampoo: 37

Cologne: 94

Ryoga (Pig, conscious but still injured): 9.4

Ukyo (Critically Injured): 1.8

**Chapter 4**

Cindy: 4.8

.

**Technical details rant please skip if not interested.**

Power needed to destroy moon (estimate): 230.5 (Roshi destroyed the moon in Dragonball and was later stated to have a power level of 139 also piccolo with weights 322 destroyed the moon again. 230.5 is the average, couldn't use 139 though since that's for Roshi's normal state not his powered up one).

Power needed to destroy the Earth (81x the moons mass): 18,670.5

In this Fanfic the characters are capable of concentrating massive amounts of energy into a small blast radius to enhance the amount of damage done to a smaller area (for example Broly can fire planet busters when powered up higher than he is at the moment that merely destroy everything in a 2 meter blast radius that's to weak to survive the attack, this would allow them to kill character capable of surviving planet destroying attacks without actually destroying the planet they are fighting on), also any energy leftover from the initial attack can bleed of harmlessly into the atmosphere since the energy used in both Ranma ½ and the Dragonball series is a type of life force energy called Ki (energy generated by yourself) or Chi (Energy generated by others). Using this theory it's possible that the average human could destroy a city with a power level 5 but since the only power level from the DBZ series for an average human is the farmer at the 5 mark I'm just assuming Akira Toriyama didn't care about the maths (or physics and continuity which would explain why their space ships are faster than light but somehow slower than a teleportation technique stated to allow movement AT the speed of light) when creating the series (I'm just putting it at 5 since I can't be bothered to calculate a normal humans true power level it's probably even smaller than the given power for the turtle anyway).

.

**Power Multipliers**

(I don't believe in the decreasing multiplier theory for Super Saiyans otherwise the Kaioken would eventually end up better than any of the earlier Super Saiyan forms).

All power multipliers apply to power increase over base form only.

**Transformation/berserker states**

Nekoken: 3x

Super Saiyan: 50x

Legendary Super Saiyan: 500x

**Permanent Power-ups (non-reversible may be used as a means of trying to close the power gap) **

Sacred Water: 2x

Unlock Potential: 5x-50x (varies depending on person, can only be done once)

.

.

Death count

1x Artificial Intelligence (Saiyan Space Pod Computer)

Random Civilians killed in chapter 1: 5,907

1x Tatewaki Kuno

1x Potentially helpful biological threat

Genma Saotome's Pride

Military personnel: 846

Additional Civilians including scientists: 1,782,530

.

.

This is going to be a full story which I do plan on completing one day just don't expect another update for another eight days, I would rather finish writing the next 2 chapters before I upload again might make another one shot story.

.

Please remember to watch out for low flying squirrels.

.

Next Chapter Back to the Ranma


End file.
